The Truth About Kagome
by MidnightStarfire6
Summary: Rating may change but yeah.Well Inu gets hypothermia in his human form,and Kagome has to save him.This might end up a suicide story.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own InuYasha,I just borrow him for my entertainment purposes,only.Hehehe!**

**_The Truth About Kagome_**

Kagome turned around to look at Inu Yasha again."Inu Yasha! Are you sure your okay?"

It was the new moon and Inu Yasha was wounded from the previous battle with his half brother,Sesshomaru.

And to make matters worse,it was snowing!

Kagome had dressed warmly but was soaking wet from the snow. 'Why did we have to get trapped in the snow?'

she thought as she shivered again.The others had gotten separated from them,and Miroku had Kagome's pack.

Kagome turned around,not hearing Inu Yasha's footsteps anymore.She gasped,Inu Yasha was laying face down

in the snow,his jet black hair fanned all over in a mess.Kagome ran towards Inu Yasha,she checked the wound

in his side,and then his pulse.He was still alive! ' Oh,thank god!' She thought,as she looked up and around at

her surroundings.There, a shack! it wasn't far away she grabed both of Inu Yasha's arms

and started to drag him towards the shack.'Ten feet,just ten feet.Almost there!' she shouted mentally.When she

got to the door,she pushed it open with a foot,and pulled Inu Yasha in,seeing his blue-tinted skin,she gasped.

"Oh,no! He has hypothermia!" she said worriedly,then she blushed relizing what she had to do.The only way to

save him was to strip him down and wrap him in a blanket and use body heat to warm him up.She looked around

the shack for a blanket,finding one.'Good,' she thought 'now all I have to do is...strip him.' She gulped at the

thought of it. 'Oh,no! God,I can't believe I have to do this!Well Idon't have to look...' she sighed and then

turned him over.She un-tied the strings on his fire rat robe and slipped it off of his arms and blushed again.

'Why do you have to be so stubborn,Inu Yasha?' She thought for about the sixth time in ten minutes.

She finished undressing him and wrapped him in the blanket,facing him away from her(being the

shy person she was) so she could undress herself to warm him up.Kagome slipped carefully under the

woolen blanket.'Mmmm...he's kinda warm.Wait! This is Inu Yasha I'm talking about!' she thought grimacing.

She fell asleep several minutes afterward and woke up before Inu Yasha did.'Mhmmm,warm,so warm an' comfy.'

When he woke up he was surprisingly warm.'That's weird,the last thing I remember seeing is snow.' Inu Yasha

thought.Then he smelled Kagome's sweet scent.'Oh that smell,Kagome.Mhmmm...Delicious...But she smells

so...so close!' Inu Yasha opened his eyes,seeing his arms wrapped tightly around a very naked Kagome.'Oh no!

What did we do! Bring on the sits!She's going to kill me!' All of a sudden Kagome moaned and rolled over to face

the petrified half-demon.'She's smiling!Why!'

"Your awake!Oh,I was so worried!" Kagome cried throwing her arms around his still petrified self.Then,Kagome

realizing they were both completly naked,puled away blushing."You had hypothermia,and I...I saved you." She

stuttered,quietly.Inu Yasha looked down his at his arms,still wrapped around her waist,and hastely pulled them back

with a nervous laugh,blushing furiously.he cleared his throat and said"Uh,Kagome..uh..you saved my life?"

Kagome smiled at him and replied"Well,i couldn't very well let you die,could I?"He turned his back "Feh!Thanks!"

'If only I could tell her the truth,i can't,she could never love me back.' But Inu Yasha knew he would never be able

to go near her again if he did he couldn't go near her ever again,or so he thought."We should get some more sleep,

it'll be dawn soon."Inu Yasha said.Frowning Kagome replied "Yeah,right."She flipped herself over and plopped

down with her back to him.'It seams like he hates me sometimes!' she thought to herself as she drifted to sleep.

Kagome jerked back to awareness by InuYasha shaking her lightly and calling her name."Kagome,wake up.I need

to tell you some thing..."

_Owari_

**by Midnight Moonlight:I hope you liked it.I worked long and hard on it,but it's a first,so tell me if it sucks at lots! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all! You all should check out http/ This chappie won't be that long sorry.

"I...I...I wanted you to know that I'm sorry for being rude and...Thank you for saving my life."

morning+

Kagome flipped over and saw InuYasha laying next to her,his arms,once again,around her waist.She nudged him awake,gently.(a/n meaning she hit him in the back of the head,of course)

WHAP! "You really like to do that,don't you!"

"Do what,wench!Goddamn,you don't have to yell!"

"Your arms are around my waist!Again!"

InuYasha let go of her and stood up.Kagome shrieked and covered her head with the blanket.InuYasha looked around to see what was wrong and realized he was naked as possible.

"Oi,wench,what the hell did you do with my clothes?"

"In front of the fire." came Kagome's blanket-muffled voice.

InuYasha grabbed his clothes and put them on.'Damn,for a weak human Kagome hits pretty fuckin' hard.' He tossed kagome's clothes where he supposed her head was and turned his back.

"Get dressed."

Kagome hurriedly dressed in her now dry school uniform.'What now! I heard him,not conciously,but I know he loves me,I know it.'

several hours later+

Kagome and Inu Yasha had been walking all day.Kagome was exhausted,but she knew they had to find Sango and Shippo before Miroku ended up dead if he wasn't already.InuYasha stopped and looked behind him as Kagome tripped.He caught her before she hit the ground and picked her up bridal style.


End file.
